paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Azul Vuldane
Azul is a Police Pup and Trainee under Speeder. He has served all over Trussia on the Police force in numerous operations. Bio 7-17-15 Azul's story all started one day when he bumped into Speeder, on that day he was amazed by him and followed him until one day he got caught. Azul was scared by this and try to hide but Speeder caught him. Azul in response asked that he thought of him being so super cool he was a police officer. Speeder took to him and Azul's career in the T.S.F began for the next several decades as Speeder took him in as a Trainee despite his past health problems. Azul later on in his life will become a retired T.S.F Police officer from The Republic of the North and oversaw many of the cities and regions defense operations and investigations. After serving 24 years on the force he retired with his love to Voldrin, a beautiful Tropical moon orbiting Trussia. From there Azul rose up in the political chain and became Grand Republican (Prime Minister or President) of Voldron where he brought peace and economic expansion following the War Era to the Era of Long Lasting Peace. He is highly decorated and served beside Romulus Claw. but unknown to many both disagree on many thing. Following being elected as Grand Republican he has traveled much to the Capital and back expanding Voldrons Laws and freedom. Though even with all his power he missed the good ole days of catching Criminals so he resigned his Position and rejoined the T.S.F,s capital Force division. He now serves again back on the force Beside Romulus and Speeder they have all become very good friends. Azul was born in Forte City during the 20th age into a nice wealthy Family. Though he was the runt of the liter and at the time he became very sick when his mom and Dad noticed he had a very bad cough and his eyes were shot all the time from an a large amount of pus in his eyes. It got so bad one dad he woke up everyone in his house from Crying. His Mom and dad rushed him to the Hospital where they were able to save him from a horrific Viral Infection. Afterwards he was treated with GOD'S Serum and became very strong. When he got Older he loved to Compete in sports such as Soccer and Shooting Competitions. He would then Graduate top of the T.S.F class and serve 24 then 20 additional years on the force. He has a Wife Haywire and little Daughter Sunflower in the future. Personality Azul is a very calm, cool, and collected Pup. He is honorable as well as quite eccentric with his Personality. He and his behavior is quite strange and even out of control sometimes kind of like Romulus's. So both do get along in a way of sorts. He coming to his Job is Professional as can be as well as strict. As a Father he loves his Wife and his little Girl who he loves so much and he also speaks in a heavy Southern accent.. Appearance Azul is a chocolate Lab retriever, he has a strange birth defect making portions of his fur blue. Such as he has blue floppy ears, blue fur on his paws, as well as a Blue stripe going down his back to his entire tail. The rest of his fur is a beautiful chocolate color with his Blue and brown eyes. His left eye is blue while his right eye is brown, he also wears a Blue collar and a Pup T.S.F Police Badge. Azul being wealthy makes him very well groomed and his T.S.F uniform is made from the finest materials. Trivia Catchphrases and Quotes Surrender Criminal !!! No Criminal is a match for me!!!! Quotes I will Go to the ends of the World, Universe, and Galaxy if I must to Catch a Criminal or Uphold God, Law, and Order!!!!!!-Azul sorry I will stick with my trusty old Blaster! Random. Azul stands for no nonsense and does his job by the book. Azul has a beef with Christian who is Tanners Son from Black star after an Altercation during an Investigation. Azul carries Blaster Rifles and Pistol instead of the usual T.S.F weaponry because he hates have to constanly reload to what he thinks is to long. He and Romulus have a bit of a Rivalry because of their Policing methods and choice of Forearms. Azul is a Swat Commander as well as a Member of T.S.F's Desolation Squad. Azul's Family has a trait of having portions of blue fur. Gear and Vehicles Training Azul is trained in criminal Take down and Firearms training. He Uses a Blaster Rifle Carbine and a Blaster Pistol as his standard Weapons of choice when he is on duty Gear Azul also has a Standard blue and red T.S.F Uniform he loves to keep clean. He has all Standard gear such as handcuffs, Light Saber, and Police Helmet Azul's Personal issue T.S.F Firearms During the Fall of the Republic and rise of the Empire Trussia acquired many Blasters in separate occasions involving recon. Some of these Blasters were introduced to T.S.F and many officers love them compared to the traditional ballistic weaponry. So as one of these officers Azul picked up on with a Westar-35 he purchased to replace his standard issue Colt-45 sidearm. He prefers it do to it is more modern to him and it fires so much smoother.. When Azul needs a Larger weapon for a fire fight then he will resort to his Mandalorian Blaster Carbine which looks the same like his Pistol but is slightly larger. HE loves how smooth it fires and how light it is. He also caries a Standard Light saber with a stun capability, he usally use it for last resort because he thinks it is uncivilized to use such a tool. Vehicle Azul Drives a 1995 Nissan Pickup Truck. He loves it some much it is very fast and basic that he uses for Police Duty. He has also had it equipped through T.S.F will all and any James bond tech that he would need to fight Criminals When Azul needs something a bit Faster for Longer Travel he will use his TT85 4 engine Jet he had custom built since he is a High Ranking Police Pup. It can Travel 990 Mile per hour, has am unlimited range, can travel through Space, and Wait for it has Cup holders. Azul's Home Azul was born and grew up the Forte City Trussia in a large Beautiful Estate with his family. Later when he moves out and joins T.S.F he buys his own home to live on. This is where he would be married and raise his family and latter be laid to rest. Category:Pups